Oblivion Express
Hybrids Moebius Corps |side3= |side4= |side5= |side6= |commanders1=2 commanders (depending of the player) Graven Hill |commanders2= |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |concattop=x }} Oblivion Express is a Co-op Missions mission in Legacy of the Void. It is based off of the Wings of Liberty campaign map The Great Train Robbery.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Great Train Robbery. (in English). November 10, 2015 Background During the End War, Moebius Corps started ferrying supplies and troops via an old railway on Tarsonis. Graven Hill was tasked with destroying the trains, but his contacts weren't able to arrive in time. He then tasked allied forces with destroying the trains before they escaped. Gameplay The mission's gameplay is similar to that of "The Great Train Robbery" from ''Wings of Liberty. Players must take out Moebius Corps trains before they arrive at their terminus points. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions, Oblivion Express (in English). 2015-11-17. Two players spawn in the middle of the map, with two expansions to the northeast on high ground. Over time, trains will come along the two tracks in a pre-set pattern - the top track, then the middle, top, both tracks at once, middle, both tracks, and finally the middle track twice in a row. The players must destroy the trains before they reach the far side of the map; if two trains escape the mission is lost. The trains will be escorted by increasingly large numbers of enemy units, including hybrid. The close proximity of the expansions means they can be taken early if desired. It is best to defend the low ground below the ramps into the main base instead of the tops of the ramps, as this will not only protect the ramp to the expansion, but defenders will be in prime position to attack the trains as they pass. Two additional points to stage an offensive on the trains are the small high ground areas north and south-west of the main base. The latter has an enemy garrison to clear out first, but both provide a vantage point to assail the trains from. During the third and seventh-eighth trains, a faster train will pass by on the third, lower track. It can be destroyed for bonus experience, but no penalties will be incurred if it escapes. When defending, a word of warning concerning the escorts that accompany the trains. The player that holds the left-side mineral field in the main base is vulnerable to attack over their mineral lines, which overlook the trains close enough that enemy units escorting the train can attack the player's workers. Either erect automated defenses around the mineral line to hold off attacks, or attack and destroy the enemy escort before it gets close enough. Mutators The following mutators have been applied to Oblivion Express. *Diplomatic Immunity *Boom Town *Train of the Dead Trivia *This mission was revealed in the second trailer for Co-op Missions. It originally featured the Tal'darim as enemies.Co-Op Missions. 2015-08-05. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Allied Commanders Preview. Youtube. Accessed 2016-02-18. References Category:Co-op Missions maps